


The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face

by Saiphl



Series: Violax [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 05:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11307156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saiphl/pseuds/Saiphl
Summary: They met, they fell in love and then everything changed.Two part fic with different PoV's





	The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, it's been a while since the last time I published a work, so I brought here the recent things I've written for AQ in tumblr something angsty/fluffy in a Lesbian AU about Max and Violet, this is my first time working with this pairing, so please, don’t kick me! 
> 
> In the beginning I’ve thought of this as a one shot, but as I was writing It, what made sense was giving voice to each one of them, so this is the first part in the voice of Max, then will come the part with Violet’s PoV.  
> I’m pretty much a songfic writer, so, here it is, my little attempt out of the real characters RPDR gave us, and you know, each like, comment or kudos gives a fairy their wings.
> 
> Finally, thanks for reading and I’m really, really, really sorry for the delay, life doesn’t always go as we somehow planned, so I hope you enjoy the reading.

**THE FIRST TIME EVER I SAW YOUR FACE**

 

Max PoV

_ “I thought the sun rose in your eyes...  _

_ And the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave.“ _

 

We met one night that now seems so far and lost in time, we met one night and the single memory of your sparkling hazel eyes still gives me goosebumps, you were there, sipping a red drink through a really short black straw, your hips moving unconsciously marking each beat of the music, your long black hair distractingly caressing the soft curves of your breasts.

 

We met one night, the night when my life changed forever, cause I couldn’t stop myself to go straight to you, and you deliberately smiled at me, curving those red lips that are much more of a redemption than the sin they imply.  I remember my feet taking me to you, and the grin aching my lips when you put  your arms on my shoulders after my hands firmly gripped you tiny waist.

 

_ “The first time ever I kissed your mouth  _

_ I felt the earth move in my hand.”  _

 

Everything around us disappeared in that moment, there were only the music, your body, mine, your soft elegance while you turned within my arms and brushed my lips in the motion, getting me drunk of your scent and the sensation of your body moving so close to mine.  It was fate who brought me to you, it was fortune who led you to reciprocate my kiss.

 

My hand holding yours while we walked out the crowded club, and how the glass of your red drink was left alone on a random table, the magic moment when you laughed when you tripped on your own feet and fell straight to me.  I remember holding you, inhaling again deeply on your perfume and how your lips brushed mine once again. 

 

_ “And the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave  _

_ To the dark and the endless skies” _

 

The air of the city smelled like roaring car engines, dirt and you… you floating everywhere, close to me, surrounding me, getting under my skin so deeply that the feeling of your finger drawing circles on the back of my hand it’s still carved with fire on me. 

 

_ “And the first time ever I lay with you  _

_ I felt your heart so close to mine…”  _

 

I clearly saw the moonlight reflected in your eyes, and knew that this was going to be forever, that I will belong to you forever...  You called a cab and holding my hand took me to your place, You’ve spent the whole night going through my body: kissing, touching, caressing, smelling… learning every single hidden place, even those I didn’t know still were there.

 

I spent the night lost in you, your skin, your giggles, the sensation of your lips pressing my nipple, but most of all, the wonderful taste of you that I still keep in my tongue, the one that refuses to forget and let you go.

 

_ “And I knew our joy would fill the earth  _

_ And last till the end of time my love.” _

 

Since then, every time was like the first time, each time learning something new, the wrinkling of your nose when you’re concentrated, the little smirk in the corner of your lips when you’re seducing me… the soft smile on your face when you fall asleep, happy and sated after making love.

 

We were together, we were happy, I was there and you were my nothing and my everything, the long nights together, with you reading fashion magazines and me creating another piece, another picture, another little part of the world that became always you, and as the first time you smiled at me, came the first time I saw you crying.

 

You said it was the end and I felt my heart breaking painfully slowly, shattering to its very core when I got back home and found that “maybe this is not the time, maybe this is not the place… it might not be a forever after all.”

 

_ “Like the trembling heart of a captive bird  _

_ That was there at my command my love.” _

 

Long nights and its dusty days passed by, draining my soul with every second running out the clock, each one grayer than the previous one since the light of the brightest star faded out of the sky. Sometimes I curse the night I saw your face for the first time, and I immediately regret cursing the most beautiful moment of my life, then I cry myself out to sleep.

 

One day I wake up in the middle of the night, and I can’t remember how your eyes used to shine, the smell of your perfume… not even the sound of your voice, I can’t remember anything, and my lungs are able to breathe again.  I think I’m fina lly cured, I can feel like a little shimmer of life is making my wounded heart beat again.

 

A knock sounds on the door and recklessly I open the door, to see, for the first time in what seems a lifetime that beautiful doll face of yours, throwing to my arms, just as the first night, and whispering “I’m sorry… I love you…  _ forever _ ”.

 

_ “The first time ever I saw your face  _

_ Your face, your face.” _


End file.
